okageshadowkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalyn
"Master of the rapier, reluctant devotee of the parasol. Used to be an elite hero but since she met Stan, she puts up with insults while being a comic-relief hero." - In-game bio Rosalyn is a hero and a protagonist of Okage: Shadow King. She is a formerly well respected a hero with a score to settle with Stan. Personality "Stan! You know what I want! Bring my shadow back to its original state, take back your rude statement about my nice body and then... Die under my sword!" – Rosalyn Rosalyn is a traditional hero in that she fights to overthrow evil and strives for righteousness to prevail. But while brave and kindhearted, Rosalyn occasionally blurs the line between her fierce sense of justice and her own self-interest which can result in gray morality (threatening to kill Ari in order to kill Stan, for example). Rosalyn was once confident in herself and her skills, but after losing the life she had built for herself she develops a mild inferiority complex which she compensates for with aggression. She desperately wishes to regain her social status and self-respect. Perhaps because she herself suffered as Stan's vessel, Rosalyn is the only party member to sympathize with Ari and recognize him as an individual. History Rosalyn was admired for her skill with the rapier while training at the hero academy, and attracted several suitors, including her own teammates Babahn and Henry. She did her best to handle her popularity with dignity and modesty, which only fueled her fans' admiration. While adventuring in the mountainside, Rosalyn encountered the bottle Stan had been trapped in. She opened the bottle, inadvertently released Stan and unwillingly became his vessel. Having trained all of her life to vanquish evil, Rosalyn refused to be party to Stan's plot for world conquest, or host to his then considerable power. Instead she brought her own knife to her throat, prepared to sacrifice her life in order to stop him. But to her surprise and mild embarrassment, Stan began to complain about her figure. He asserted that she was overweight and her shadow was uncomfortable as a result, before he quickly retreated back into his bottle. Considering the matter resolved, Rosalyn kicked Stan's bottle off of the side of the mountain and accepted her victory. That is, until she noticed that Stan had not left her shadow as he found it. As a result of his influence, her shadow became a bright fluorescent pink. Despite her courage, her colleagues no longer took her seriously as a hero. Horrified, Rosalyn's only option was to stay out of direct light. She decided to cloak herself under the shadow of a parasol to maintain the illusion of a normal shadow, but using a parasol indoors made her into even more of a comic relief hero. She became a laughingstock at the hero academy and was forced to leave. Following her fall from grace, Rosalyn planned to find Stan and force him to restore her shadow to its normal state. Unfortunately, she no longer knew where to find him. She scoured the area, swearing vengeance on the evil being that cursed her, until she ran into Ari on his way to Madril. Equipment Specials Rosalyn's elemental power is Ice, and as such, most of her offensive spells are Ice-based, and her defensive spells are mostly group-oriented. Note: The * refers to the fact that Rosalyn begins with this special, otherwise, the numbers refer to the level at which they are acquired. Gallery Rosalyn's Shadow.jpg Tumblr mb5mlxhTE51rsi56vo1 1348994596 cover.jpg Tumblr mr5hbr5S4S1qzs0o7o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m70hf2OrEK1qda9q0o2 400.jpg Wiki.png Tumblr mqdjuuDAn61qdtdy1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhfatpnmTb1qbn69no1 500.gif Art-03.jpg Art-43 sm.jpg 35-Rosalyn.jpg Category:Characters Category:Party Members